geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Update 2.1
Update 2.1 is the eleventh and the current official update to Geometry Dash. It was released on 16 January 2017 for Steam, and on 18 January for iOS, Android and Amazon. This update introduced one new main level, Fingerdash, the spider game mode, new jump orbs, dash orbs, custom gameplay orbs, red jump pad, a red 4x speed portal, 2 new shops, 2 new vaults (Vault of Secrets and Chamber of Time), daily rewards, shards (fire, ice, poison, shadow and lava), lots of new editor features, mana orbs, diamonds, vault keys, five demon difficulties, the epic ranking, Gauntlets, Hall of Fame, quests, daily levels, death effects, more commenting features, options, optimizations, many new icons, colors, and many more features and secrets. Introductions *New level "Fingerdash!" *Spider gamemode! *44 new icons! *10 new ships! *11 new balls! *10 new UFOs! *10 new waves! *11 new robots! *Lots of new gameplay objects! *Many new triggers! *Collect new rewards! *Quests! *Daily levels! *Lots and lots of new art *Lots of editor improvements *Lots of bug fixes *More secrets... *Two vaults added! *New icons *Unlisted option for user levels (bugged) *Twitch and Twitter links for your account *Epic ranking *Hall of fame *More options *Death Effects *The Lost Gauntlets *Diamonds and Mana Orbs *Demon Ratings *In-level low detail mode *And more... 2.11 Description Update 2.11 is here! This update will function like a smaller "pre-update" before 2.2. Lots of fun stuff planned :) *iPhone X support! *New icons and effects! *New community shop! *Weekly Demon challenge! *Folders and level sorting! *New demon chests! *Level leaderboards! *Crystal Gauntlet! *Doom Gauntlet! *Spike Gauntlet! *Random other fun stuff. *Lots of bugfixes and tweaks *There was an item duplication bug in version 2.1 that gave users extra rewards. This has been fixed in 2.11 and those rewards have been removed. So if you lose shards/diamonds etc after loading 2.11 it's because they were bugged. Sorry :/ *Fixed unlisted levels not showing up in the "My levels tab" /RubRub Features *Community Icons, as well as a community shop *New icons and death effects *Folders and level sorting *Level leaderboards *Treasure room chests that cost 5 keys *Improved commenting system for user-made levels *Weekly demon feature *Community-made icons for sale in secret shop/normal shop *Group items to act as one in level editor Minor changes *Moderator icons next to Moderators' names *You can now "favorite" levels *View others' comments from their profile Bugs * A Parental Control feature, known as "Only Allow Featured Levels" has a glitch that's instead of disabling search, it disables the map packs button. Geometry Dash Lite introductions On 5 January 2016, Geometry Dash Lite was updated to 2.1 with the following: *New Level "xStep"! *New Achievements and rewards! *Bugfixes and tweaks. On 21 December 2016, Geometry Dash Lite was updated to 2.11 with the following: * New Level "Clutterfunk"! * New Achievements and rewards! * Bugfixes and tweaks. On 22 November 2017, Geometry Dash Lite was updated to 2.12 with the following: *iPhone X support! *New level "Theory of Everything"! *New achievements and unlocks! *Bugfixes and tweaks! *New UFO gamemode! Sneak peeks Geometry Dash - Update 2.1 Example 1|A video which showcases new obstacles, decorations, triggers, portals, a new ground and a new vault. Geometry Dash - Update 2.1 Sneak Peek|A video which showcases the level in 2.1 with the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuPmq7yjDnI FingerBang by MDK. Introducing new objects, decorations, orbs, a new jump pad, a new icon, and showing off the spider mode. Geometry Dash - Update 2.1 Example 2|A video which showcases the new orbs and the new game mode mechanics. Geometry Dash - Update 2.1 Example 3|A video which showcases new animated objects. It also shows a new explosion for when the player crashes. Gallery Update 2.1 teasers Update2.1-1.png|The first teaser previewing a new form Update2.1-2.png|The second previewing new icons from Meltdown, and new blocks Update2.1-3.png|The third teaser, hinting at the soundtrack Fingerbang by MDK Update2.1-4.png|The fourth teaser previewing new map components Update 2.1 content previews Update2.1CollectiblePreview01.png|Collectible concept Update2.1CollectiblePreview02.png|Collectible concept Update2.1IconPreview01.png|Icon concept Update2.1IconPreview02.png|Icon concept Update2.1IconPreview03.png|Icon concept Update2.1IconPreview04.png|Icon concept Update2.1IconPreview05.png|Icon concept Update2.1IconPreview06.png|Icon concept Update2.1IconPreview07.png|Icon concept Update2.1EditorPreview01.png|Image linked by Topala Update2.1EditorPreview02.png|Image linked by Topala Update2.1EditorPreview03.png|Image linked by Topala Update 2.11 content previews Update2.11IconPreview01.png|Icon concept Update2.11IconPreview02.png|Icon concept Update2.11IconPreview03.png|Icon concept Update2.11IconPreview04.jpg|Icon concept released through Viprin's Twitter Update2.11IconPreview05.jpg|Icon concept released through Viprin's Twitter Update2.11IconPreview06.jpg|Icon concept released through Viprin's Twitter Update2.11IconPreview07.jpg|Icon concept released through Viprin's Twitter Update2.11CommentSystemPreview.png|Image linked by Topala References Category:Updates